Poetry, pop, and PUBERTY
by loveinchaos
Summary: Kyouko never really noticed as she was slowly surrounded by handsome Experienced or stalkerish men. but ofcourse that doesn't mean her Body never noticed. the poor thing. oneshot


Kyouko chews her pen. She holds her cellphone in one hand and looks at her missed calls. She thoughtlessly records random thoughts on the notebook before her. She had intended to start keeping a work catalog but it had morphed into a personal journal. On the first page a poem was being born with a great deal of difficulty.

_My Past is Telling me_

_I look at the screen longingly_

_Wishing it would ring just one more time, so I could enjoy talk._

_My reflection in it is dark, blurry, and dusty_

_Something is wrong with the reflection. What is it?_

_There are two reflections, two screens. There is a screen on which you_

_Can see the words if any And In front a protective glass screen in front._

_Curious I leaned forward than shrank back, Only to lean forward once again._

_There are two reflections, two screens. There are two men constantly _

_throwing me between them, deflating my heart. _

_The first reflection was normal and dim but, ordinary, but the_

_Second was bigger and_

_Blue. And In front a protective glass screen in front. The heavy layer of secretd and regrets that a layer of pride binds inside us._

_I gaze at my cellphone, the very_

_Symbol of artificial subjects and Technology._

_I see two separate things becoming one_

_Trying to tell me something? _

_Grrr… thoughts are IMPOSSIBLE to write down._

A song invades her thoughts by flying from a car radio over the wind shield and climbed up the water drain to her open window. It was a vaguely inappropriate song she had heard Maria humming earlier. Kyouko had welcomed the song because it was the first song to beat Sho Fuwa's singles out of first place in a long time. She giggled at the memory of president Lory's horrified reaction to the lyrics before he realized his granddaughter had no clue about the song's suggestive implications. She sang the lyrics now…

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me~<p>

Kyouko stopped singing for a moment, thinking about the dirty lyrics. She giggled again. She wrote the lyrics on the second page of her new journal. Then scrawled in the margins

"_Oh, Rihanna, you have my praise for beating out that terrible Sho Fuwa and it's such a catchy song…and so very kinky. Not at all my usual music though and whips are a huge cliché. Plus chains_" _

She paused to deliberate on her train of thought. Her mind followed the lyrics down the dark road of the first few lines and she suddenly started to feel very hot. Her face flushed and she started to feel a warm writhing sensation begin to flow from her fingertips, thighs, and neck to pool in her center. Her mind followed into the pitch black alley that was the chorus her body writhed and an unbearable itch appeared just above her sex. Her hands were hot but in her mind's eye they held a ice cold link of iron. A deep voice was moaning in the dark, calling out her name in ecstasy… ** "Kyouko! 5 minutes!"**

Kyouko snapped awake and sent a weak "okay, thanks" through the dressing room door. She started mentally reprimanding herself, horrified with her raging teenage hormones. Just before she left she scrawled into her journal one last time, then ran to the set.

He twisted the doorknob gently and entered the room without a sound. He surveys the dressing room for any of **her **strange spirits and curses. Satisfied that the room was secure yet disappointed that she didn't set some fantastically malicious trap for him, he enters.

He shakes his silver bangs from his eyes and sighs. "Of course she wouldn't be here waiting for me. This was supposed to be a surprise visit. Except now I can't even surprise her"

He is about to leave when he spots an open notebook and pen.

A handmade leather bookmark is cast to the side, proudly proclaiming: "Husbands should be like Kleenex: soft, strong, and disposable."

He snickers than warily sits in her chair. The cushion shapes itself around him and suddenly a fog rises around him. Like dust being forced to resettle he feels waves of confusion, fond reverie, and finally lust waft up to him. He indulges in this before flipping through the notebooks pages.

"_whips are a huge cliché, but chains are… do-able."_

"**Really?**", an evil smile spreads across his face. "What excellent taste she has." I can **use **this. He flips to the poem and raises his eyebrow. "Hello, what's this?"

Kyouko re-enters her room and feels it. An undeniable change, the shift in energy. She notices horrified that her notebook has moved. Propped up against a text book on the coffee table a new page is revealed.

_Our Destiny_

_I look at the screen longingly_

_Wishing it vibrate so I could laugh_

_My reflection in it is dark, blurry, and dusty_

_Something is wrong with the reflection. What is it?_

_There are two reflections, two screens. There are two men constantly _

_throwing you between them, damaging thy heart. And In front a protective glass screen in front. The heavy layer of secrets and regrets that a layer of pride that silences them._

_Curious I leaned forward than shrank back, only to lean forward once again._

_The first reflection was normal and not extraordinary but,_

_The second was bigger and entirely consisted of shades of blue._

_As I leaned forward the light of the sun caught _

_me and my two reflections blended together_

_Doubly curious, I drown in my reflection_

_Then shrunk back in shock only to_

_Lean forward again with inspiration_

_The first reflection was normal_

_Dim, but, ordinary, but the_

_Second was bigger and_

_Blue. As I leaned_

_Forward, the sunlight_

_Caught me and I _

_Gasped as my_

_Two reflections blend together to reveal the one._

_With_

_A shock_

_I realized_

_It was my soul_

_Tainted blue wearing_

_A brown mask of skin_

_It was the real me and _

_It took a cellphone, the very_

_Symbol of artificial subjects and Technology,_

_to see it. I had a blue soul To See and show to the world._

_There were the two men, two stars of the stage._

_As their refractions blinded eachother I saw that one._

_That one soulmate who had never tried to distort my reflection._

_Or lied about his own._

_One person can only do so much. We two need to become one._

_I will open the door but you must walk through it yourself. So my love,_

_MAKE _

_UP_

_YOUR_

_MIND!_

_ -your Rieno_

Kyouko stared blankly for two seconds then erupted in fury and shame. She yelled at herself for being so careless. She swore to curse him a thousand ways.

But when she did call…

Hello?

BEAGLE!

Oh hello. So what did you think?

WHAT I THINK?

Well yeah. I kept switching back and forth between our separate perspectives. Gives it more death you know?

WHAT? NO! I DON'T KNOW. No one thinks in your odd pirameters!

But you understand me. Don't you? starts tapping out a melody on the receiver

No! I really would not!... do not, I mean. [beginning to space out]

starts using a dark sadistic tone **Oh, yes you do. **

…What?...Why …would you say that? [that warmth was between her thighs again.]

continues tapping **Oh, no reason.**

W-what? [

**I was just thinking that whips are cliché.**

**Yeah, but chains are do-able. **[ realizing what she just said] OH SHIT!

She slams the call off but not before she hears wild laughter erupt from the other end.


End file.
